jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World/BTC
|General}} /Characters|Characters}} /Episodes|Episodes}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Dinosaurs|Dinosaurs and other creatures}} /Other|Other}}}} This is the Behind The Chapters of Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World. The place where it explains everything about Rebuilding Jurassic World, how this is an alternate universe as opposed to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and the upcoming tentatively titled Jurassic World III, how it fits in the timeline, the offscreen events during and in between the episodes, the concept ideas that were developed and thought about during the writing of this story, and more. Origins I (Dinosaurus1) wanted to explain how I got the idea that is my fanfiction, which I created on July 10, 2018. So, I believe that my idea originated while I was watching Cy's Planet Minecraft Jurassic World 2 and his streak of videos (mainly Season 2, which first released on April 25, 2018), alongside the aesthetic and atmosphere of the gameplay. It felt so creative, imaginative, and awe-inspiring that I was inspired and it just led to this basic idea of my fanfiction. What I can say is that the YouTuber, Cy, was building his Jurassic World theme park with dinosaurs, and then I thought... what if I'' made something (like a fanfiction) that explored the concept of rebuilding Jurassic World in the film canon, after it fell? Here's the list of Minecraft JW2 videos from Cy's Planet, so that you can know what I mean (I can thank him for his videos and my inspiration from them. You can leave a like and subscribe to him). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hjJkuJhy_U&list=PLYPP0A3H8U6SbSVtv5NhSgK2uP8zczwZX Also, some might say that this quote line from fyrTV in this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEy1AWjAPNU) may be where I got my idea from. ''"Will they go try to go back to the island and take it over again?" Well, while that quote line didn't 100% inspire me to do this fanfiction, it did make me think about the potential of my fanfiction and the amount of ideas and events this fanfiction could explore. I would like to thank him for that quote line and making me think about how my fanfiction could be laid out. Also, there is another quote from this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y42yfyu3e9w) that reminded me of the plot of my fanfiction. "People were now debating on what would happen to the island. Some preferred if people left it alone and let nature take its course. Others wanted to rebuild the park." That quote made me think up of an idea on the debate surrounding what would happen to Isla Nublar in my fanfiction, thus making me think about the implications of views on the rebuilding of Jurassic World. And so, that is what I believe to be the origins of my fanfiction. Concept Ideas *In early thinking of writing the fanfiction of the past, Season 1 would have 10 episodes instead of 5, episodes 6, 7, and 8 being about Isla Sorna and capturing the creatures there before integrating the fact that Isla Sorna has no more dinosaurs, where Episode 9 will introduce the Indominus rex and Episode 10 is where the grand event takes place. *An alternate but rejected scenario has been thought about recently for the origin of the fanfiction, where the dinosaurs rescued from Isla Nublar were set up to be planned attractions for a new park at the port of where they were dropped off on mainland. *Another alternate but rejected scenario has been thought out long ago, where the character Ronner Winslow is the one who founded the Jurassic World Restoration Society, not Lockwood, and that Lockwood and Mills team up with Owen and Claire to stop Ronner from rebuilding Jurassic World and laying out his plans for the dinosaurs. *The fanfiction will take some ideas from Jurassic Park media such as Jurassic World: Evolution, like the attractions in the game and mood of the dinosaurs. **'Jurassic World: Evolution': Codenames, such as "V-L-C" were utilized from the game. The character Cabot Finch (played by Graham Vick) was also used from the game, and appears in the fanfiction as a main character. Attractions from the game such as the Viewing Gallery and the Viewing Platform will be planned for the fanfiction. **'LEGO Dimensions': The name for the major organization that is rebuilding Jurassic World is the Jurassic World Restoration Society, which the name was based on the same company from the JW Section of Lego: Dimensions. **'Jurassic World: Facts App': This fanfiction will utilize some facts from the species in this app game to the canon species that appear in this fanfiction. **'Jurassic Park: The Game': The song Dont Remember You is utilized in this fanfiction. Trivia/Notes *The T. rex that appears in this fanfiction is nicknamed "Robertarexy" by the creator itself, Dinosaurus1 (me). This nickname was due to two names, "Roberta" and "Rexy", which were suggested for the name identity of the T. rex that appeared in Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *In the creator's eyes (me), this fanfiction could hold so much potential, such as the in-universe world-building, character interaction, in-universe politics regarding the rebuilding of Jurassic World, and possibly much more. *This fanfiction is based off of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, which took place three years after the events of Jurassic World, with the difference is that Mount Sibo, the volcano that erupted on Isla Nublar, never erupted in 2018 in this timeline. *In Episode 1, Scene 8, the wrangler that drives the Oshkosh Cargo Truck that carries the cage containing Blue the Velociraptor is nicknamed "Randy" by the creator of this fanfiction. Also, the wrangler that drives the Oshkosh Cargo Truck that carries the cage containing the juvenile Allosaurus is nicknamed "Kim" by the creator of this fanfiction. The latter two nicknames come from inspiration from the unofficial nicknames of two of the Velociraptor''s seen in '''Jurassic Park'. *In the original script for Episode 1, Matthew and his team were originally going to encounter the carcass of an Ankylosaurus that was taken out by Robertarexy, but in the revision of the script, the carcass is now a Triceratops. *Some characters' names were changed in the transition from the original script of Episode 1 to its new script. One example is Aiden, whose previous last name was "Ghyui", but is now "Moore". *Three letter codenames are used repeatedly throughout the story to describe the species that appear in the fanfiction. This was inspired by Jurassic World: Evolution using three letter codenames as well, with the codenames being faithful for the dinosaurs in this fanfiction that also appear in the game. *The overall plot of this fanfiction bears resemblance to the plot of the cancelled animated series "Escape from Jurassic Park". Category:Jurassic World II: Rebuilding Jurassic World content